MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU
by Tamolino
Summary: She said nothing, just walked to him and before he could register anything, she was lying next to him, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Just something that was going on my mind. J/S pairing, description and characters may change. A short one. Rated T, but what is written so far can be read by all ages. Rated T for future chapters, if I decide to write them.
1. Chapter 1

**COR MEUM AD TE PERTINENT (My heart belongs to you)**

Sam was seating at O`Malleys at the end of a bar, drinking her 3rd beer. She had no idea how she ended up there at the first place. They had a hard mission. But they all usually were hard. Only this one was harder than usual. She almost lost him. Jack. She took another sip of her beer and muttered something into her chin. She never behaved like this. It was not something that she usually did. She would never go to a pub alone and try to get drunk. She took a deep breath and her lower lip trembled a little when she tried not to cry. _Carters don't cry,_ she said to herself. She stood up, paid for her drink and went outside. As soon as she opened the door, a cold fresh air attacked her and made her shiver. She put her arms around her body and ran towards her car. She was there in a minute, the first thing she did, was to turn on the heating.

She started to drive, but the moment she was on the road, she figured she had no idea where to go. She hated going home. Her house was empty and cold, she never considered it as home. _Home is where Jack is,_ she thought. She cursed at the thoughts that she had and tried to think of something else than her CO. _You should be thinking of Pete,_ she said to herself. She was driving for a while and after 20 minutes she noticed the familiar neighborhood. But it was not hers. No, it was Jacks. She stopped her car and just sat in there for a while, thinking about what the hell was she doing. But she knew. She knew where her heart belonged to. It belonged to Jack. Always.

She finally gathered some courage and left the car. As she was walking towards Jacks house she noticed that there was not one light turned on. She cursed but tried her luck anyway. She knocked couple of times but there was no answer so she decided to try at the back door. As soon as she was there, she noticed him. He was lying on his porch swing, one leg down on the floor and his hands behind his head. She said nothing, just walked to him and before he could register anything, she was lying next to him, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Jack was in total shock. He had no idea what to do with a lying Carter on top of him. Not that he didn`t like it, but it was unexpected and she was engaged.

"Um… Carter. What are you doing"? Sam looked up at him and shrugged with her shoulders.

"What does it look like I am doing"? He noticed she hadn`t added the "sir" at the end of her sentence. _She always added the "sir"._ And he also noticed the smell that was coming from her of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Are you drunk, Carter"?

"No. Just had 3 small beers. Not drunk". Jack tried to figure her out, but by the way she was talking, he knew she really was not drunk.

"Just sleepy", she added and tried to get her body closer to his, now almost trembling from cold. Jack noticed that and finally he wrapped his hands around her, trying to warm her a little.

"Hey. Are you ok"? he whispered. Sam looked up at him again, but this time didn`t say anything. He was reluctant at first, but then decided to place a strayed lock of her hair behind her ear. He always wanted to do this. But then he had hard time letting his hand go, so he lingered a little while and caressed her cheek. Sam moved her face to the warmth of his palm and inhaled that scent that was just Jack`s. Neither said anything for a while, but Jack decided that he should find out what was wrong.

"Carter, w…"

"Sam. My name is Sam". Jack leaned his chin on top of her head and took a deep breath.

"Sam. Tell me what`s wrong. Please". She moved a little to look him in the eyes and he noticed that tears were running down her cheeks. He used his free hand to wipe them away, but new ones were falling, just as the older ones were gone.

"Sam"

"I almost lost you today" Jack finally knew where all this was coming from and held her tighter against his chest.

"But you didn`t. I am still here, not going anywhere. I promise". Sam wiped away her tears, feeling a little embarrassed by her breaking down like this before him.

"You know you can`t promise this. You never know what…"

"I promise I will try everything not to get myself killed. Is this better"? Sam just nodded and sat up.

"I should go. I`m sorry, I…"

"Sam. You have nothing to be sorry about".

"Sir" _and there it was,_ he thought. _The "sir". Sooner or later she would say it._

"Yeah"?

"Can you please not mention this to me tomorrow"?

"You sure"?

"Yeah. I`ll be too embarrassed to even look at you, so just act like nothing happened. Please". Jack grinned and stood up.

"Come, I`ll drive you home".

"It`s ok, sir. I drove her in my car".

"You`ll get it back tomorrow. I won`t be able to sleep, if I don`t drive you. Come on now. Let`s go". Sam finally stood up and followed him to his truck. They were both silent all the way to her house, only radio breaking their silence. Jack decided to walk her in to her house, to make sure she`ll be all right.

"Come on, Sam. Go get some sleep". Sam just took off her shoes and her jacket and lay down on her couch.

"Don`t you think you`d be more comfortable in your bed"? Sam just nodded and covered herself with a blanket.

"Ok then. Get some sleep. You`ll feel better in the morning. He turned around to walk away, but in that instant he felt her hand in his, lacing with his fingers and gently pulling him back. He noticed she was crying again and knelt down to look at her face.

"Sam. Please don`t cry". He cupped her face with his hands and leaned his forehead at hers, trying hard not to kiss her. Her hands were suddenly around his neck. He had hard time trying to give her some comfort, but nothing he said or did, made her feel any better. It was about 30 minutes later when he noticed that her breathing slowed down and that she was asleep. He decided to take her to her bed, put her under the covers and now, that he knew she was asleep, gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Sam. I love you". With that he quietly walked out of her house and made sure to lock all the doors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am not sure if I want to continue this story, or should I just keep it like this. For now I wont tag it as complete. Let me know what you think.<em>**

**_Lili_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Her it is! Everyone agreed that I should continue with this story. I am currently finishing my other story "Consequences", but am taking a brake for couple of days from it. Enjoy your reading and please, please review :D_

**CHAPTER 2**

It took Jack 20 minutes to get back home. Once he was settled on his couch, his mind wandered back to Sam. He was really confused. _Why did she came to him?_ _Why was she crying?_ He took a sip of his beer which didn`t help him get any better. He was thinking about the last mission.

_They were cornered by Jaffa and by pure luck, Sam, Daniel and Teal`c were able to get away, while he was pinned down by staff blasts. He ordered them to back out and head towards the gate. They argued, but at the end they left. He was hit in his left shoulder. It really was not that big of a wound. He had far worse injuries before, than that. After he had some luck to move away from those Jaffa, he took hiding in one of the caves that Daniel found previous day. He was there for 3 days, with just a little of water and 2 MRE`s. Those Jaffa gave up in finding him after 2 days, but he decided not to take any unnecessary risk and waited for a day to be sure they were gone. It took him another 2 days to get in near distance of the gate. When he was hiding in the caves, he was sure that the radio signal was not able to come through, but he knew General Hammond would send the UAV to check the area around the gate and to try to get in touch with him for couple of days. He had time to check out the area around the gate and he was pretty sure, there were only 4 Jaffa, as so far he hadn`t see any wandering around. He waited for couple of more hours when the wormhole was established and the UAV flied through it. In seconds he heard his radio and General was talking to him. He instructed them to just throw couple of smoke bombs through the gate and he will dial back home. He was ready when the smoke bombs were through the gate, shielding himself, he ran towards the Jaffa, zatting them and taking them all by surprise. He waited for the wormhole to disengage and dialed back to Earth. He was back at the SGC 20 minutes later._

Doctor Fraiser patched him up and decided that he can go home. He asked the rest of his team to meet him the next day for a barbeque at his house. They all agreed and he couldn`t remember Sam being upset back then. But he knew she was good in hiding her emotions, almost better than he was. That is why it totally took him by surprise when she came to see him.

Jack took a deep breath and decided to just go take a shower and go to bed. He was wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying in her bed, wide awake and motionless. She noticed she wasn`t in the leaving room, distinctly remembering that she wanted to sleep on her couch. <em>Oh yeah… and then she started crying and fell asleep wrapped in Jack`s arms.<em> She sighed and went through her hair, feeling frustrated. She had no intention of getting out of her bed any time soon, but then she remembered promising Colonel to come at his house for a barbeque. She slowly sat up, already feeling a slight headache. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. It was a beautiful day, so she decided to put on a summer dress and just some flip flops, but just in case took her jacket and warmer clothes if it gets colder, remembering that it was still pretty cold at night. She felt good out of her uniform and right then and there she decided to have a good time with her friends. She was already at her front door when she remembered that her car was still at Jack`s, so she called a cab to pick her up. She knew Daniel and Teal`c were probably already there. Teal`c was always early, hated being late. She grinned at the thought of him and waited for a cab. She stood at the bottom of her stairs when her cell phone rang. She didn`t checked the ID and just answered it.

"Carter".

"Hey babe. Where are you"? Sam sighed, hearing Pete at the other end, not really feeling like talking to him.

"Hi Pete! I`m just on my way to Colonel`s house. We`re barbequing today".

"Do you have to"? Sam hated it when he was whining. He acted like a really annoying kid sometimes. "I`m on my way to your house. I`ll be there in 15 minutes". Sam was trying to stay calm, hating it when he would just come visit and not telling her first.

"I`m sorry Pete. I would stay at home if I knew you`d be coming, but I already promised the guys to join them today, 3 days ago".

"But Sam! I`ll be in town only for 24 hours. I really wanted to see you. You guys are always together, what harm would be there if you didn`t go. Come on babe". Sam shivered at his last word. She hated it when he called her babe. She told him this hundreds of times before, but he just kept calling her like that.

"Sorry Pete. But I`m going. We had really hard week and we need to spend some time together, just enjoying the time when we`re not on some mission. I`ll see you next time you`re in town. Bye". She put her cell phone in her purse just as her cab arrived.

* * *

><p>The drive to the Colonel`s house took about 20 minutes and when she arrived there she noticed that Teal`c and Daniel were already there. She was a little nervous meeting Colonel, and embarrassed about her outburst the other night. She took a deep breath and started walking to the backyard.<p>

"Hi guys". All three men turned around and smiled at her. She thought she is the luckiest woman in the whole wide universe, having those three in her life.

"Hey Carter. We thought you`re not coming. You`re late". Jack looked at her and winked. Sam just smiled at him and blushed a little. She hated the effect he had on her. She never blushed until she met him.

"I was waiting for a cab, sir". Jack was thinking if he should ask her if she was ok, but remembered he promised her that he won`t mention the other night.

"Well, join us. We have coffee, doughnuts and cake. Lots and lots of cake, Carter". Sam laughed and joined them behind the table. They had fun time, enjoying their time together, not being in any danger.

After a while, the table was cleaned up of all the food and coffee and the group was satisfied and fed. Daniel leaned back in his chair, legs stretched in front of him, arms behind his head, Teal`c was seating on the lawn, meditating, while Sam was lying on a bench, enjoying the warm sun. Jack was on his deck looking at his friends, when he caught sight of Sam. He took a deep breath. She was lying on a bench, barefoot, her summer dress barely cowering her upper thighs, one leg bent at her knees and one lying flat on the bench and her arms resting on her stomach. He could tell that her eyes were closed. He allowed himself to just look at her. He rarely had opportunity, always scared someone might see him. He was looking at her for couple of more minutes when his cell phone rang. He was listening for a while and then hung up.

"Hey, Danny boy! Wake up"! Daniel finally opened his eyes and looked at Jack.

"What"?

"Walter just called. SG-12 brought something back from their digging and they need you translating. Do you want to go? We do have a day off". Daniel was already standing and listening to Jack.

"No. I do want to go. Can I go"? Jack grinned and just nodded.

"Go. Go. Knock yourself out". Daniel turned around and then remembered.

"Hey Teal`c can you drive me back to the base? Maybe you could help me with the translation too". Teal`c slowly stood up and joined them.

"I will join you, Daniel Jackson". They quickly gathered their stuff and hurried towards the car. Jack noticed that Sam hadn`t moved an inch while they were talking. He was not sure what he should do now. She probably fell asleep, he thought. He decided to leave her for 10 more minutes and left to the house.

Sam was lying on the bench and listening to them talking. In a way, she was happy that Daniel and Teal`c had left. She had no idea what would it matter, but she was happy any way. She was lying there for couple of more minutes when she decided to join the Colonel in the house. It was getting really hot on the sun.

Jack heard opening the door and turned around to see Sam walking in.

"Hey Carter. What`ya doing"?

"It got too hot out there, sir". She smiled at him and walked to the fridge, taking a beer for both of them.

"Danny and Teal`c returned to the base". Sam took a sip of her beer and nodded.

"Yeah. I heard you talking". Sam walked towards the sliding doors that lead to the backyard and stood there just looking out.

"You not interested? Maybe they brought in some doohickey for you to play with". Jack took another sip and put down the bottle. He could tell she was smiling just by her posture. He noticed his heart beating faster. He felt his legs started moving on their own.

"Actually, no sir. It feels great being outside of the mountain on a day like this". She could tell he was walking towards her. She felt her skin tingling all over her body. He was right behind her. His hand was suddenly traveling from her shoulder, down to her wrist and then grasping her hand and taking the beer bottle from her. Sam thought she would turn into a puddle right there. She leaned into him, her back on his chest, his arms around her waist.

"I want you, Sam", Jack whispered in her ear. Sam took a deep breath, pressing herself harder into him. "Jack. We… I…" She didn`t finish what she was about to say. They both knew it`s too late. Neither of them could stop now.

**TBC**

_Liked it? :D Do you still want me to continue? I have no idea where this story might go. I am making it all up as I am writing ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so happy after reading all of your reviews. Thank you to all new readers and all who started following this story. You all make my day 3_

**CHAPTER 3**

Jack started kissing her down her neck, while his fingers ran down and caressed the inside of her thigh, going higher to her center. His hand lingered just for couple of seconds at the top of her panties than finally pulling the elastic away and going down to her center, gently stroking her.

"Oh god Jack". Sam was going crazy. She couldn`t stand it anymore. She was reluctant to turn around to face him since his hand was doing some amazing things to her. But she wanted to touch him, to kiss him and taste him. But it was Jack then who turned her around. Seconds passed, while they were just looking at each other, neither saying anything or moving.

Suddenly Jack`s hands were on her hips, pressing her into him. She ran her hands around his neck, pulling him down closer to her so she could kiss him. She felt his mouth opening and she trust her tongue in. Jack was surprised by her actions, but didn`t mind. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, making them both moan from pleasure. In an instant she felt herself pressed against the wall, Jack pinning her. He started kissing her down her neck and then pulling the top of her dress down to expose her breasts. He cupped one and started sucking on her nipple, while he felt one of her legs going up his. He moved closer, right into her center where she started to press and rub herself against his erection. Jack couldn`t control himself. He pressed his lips against hers, both dueling with their tongues, kissing passionately, like their life depended on it. Sam felt his hands roaming up and down her body, cupping her buttocks and making her lift her other leg to intertwine them around him. Jack was holding her tight and safely, lifting her dress higher and started kissing her on her tanned stomach.

"Jack. I can`t… bedroom… oh god". Jack grinned at her words and put her down, but he had no intention going into the bedroom just yet. He undressed her, leaving her standing in front of him just in her panties. He could see she was blushing when he was looking at her. He started to unbutton his pants when Sam stopped him. Just as she was about to help him, they heard someone walking down the path behind the house. Sam froze at the spot. Jack quickly gave her her dress, noticing she was shaking. He pulled on his shirt and sat down behind a dining table, while Sam finally managed to put on her dress. She grabbed her beer bottle and gulped it down and then sat down on a chair next to the door.

"Hello"! Sam couldn`t believe it. _What is he doing here?_ She noticed Jack looking at her, but couldn`t figure it out what he was thinking. _Oh my god. What were we doing,_ she thought.

"In here", Jack yelled and took another sip of his now very warm disgusting beer.

"Hey you two. Where are the others"? Pete was looking from Sam to Jack, noticing Sam being quite red in her face.

"Sam. You ok. You are really red in your face". Sam was holding her breath, not knowing what to say.

"Oh you know Paul, too much beer on a hot day like this, makes Carter change her color a lot more than usually". Pete tensed at Colonel calling him Paul. _He never could remember his name._ He stepped closer to Sam and bent down to kiss her. Sam flinched, but it looked like he didn`t notice this.

"So. Are you ready to go home"? Sam just nodded, but was not moving. Her eyes were bigger than usually and her heart was beating so fast that she thought she`s going to have a heart attack or something.

"So"? Pete was looking at her and waiting for her to stand up.

"Um. Yeah… I am coming". She finally stood up and looked at Jack.

"Bye sir. See you tomorrow".

"Yeah Carter". Jack was watching them leaving. He was angry, and upset and sad and… he had no idea what he was. He felt like his hearth has finally been ripped to the last pieces that were left there since Charlie died.

Sam and Pete were walking down the path to Pete`s car, both quiet.

"Crap". Pete turned around to look at Sam.

"What`s wrong"?

"I forgot my purse. I`ll be right back".

"Ok, I`ll wait in the car". Sam turned around and went back to the house. Just when she opened the door to the dining room, she felt something on her hand. Jack was so upset that he decided the only thing at that moment that could help him, was throwing his beer bottle into the wall. He never expected Sam coming back. He noticed her there, standing and looking at him.

"Shit! Carter, are you all right"? Jack quickly stood up and ran to her. He held her hand to look for injuries when he noticed blood.

"It`s nothing sir, just a scratch". Jack looked at her. He had hard time keeping tears from not showing. He leaned his forehead against hers and shuddered.

"I`m so sorry Sam. So, so sorry. I`m sorry if I hurt you today. I`m sorry for keeping it in the room. I`m sorry for not doing anything". Sam was now sobbing. All she wanted was to stay with him. But she knew it was not possible. Not when he was still her CO. Not when there was still Pete.

"Pete... he`s waiting in the car. I have to go". She moved away from Jack and grabbed her purse. She didn`t dare to look at him, knowing what she would see. She wiped her tears and ran through the door.

**TBC**

_Sorry guys! But I was reading your reviews and you gave me this idea, LOL. I am sooooo mean. Please review back if you liked it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Let`s continue with this story :)_

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam and Pete arrived at Sam`s house 20 minutes later. She was having hard time hiding that she`d been crying at Jack`s house and even harder keeping new tears from falling down her cheeks. As soon as Pete stopped the car, she opened the door and almost ran into the house. She was angry. Angry at herself for letting things go so far with Jack and angry at Pete for interrupting them. She went to her bedroom and started taking off her clothes. She sighed. She could still feel his hands on her body.

"Hey babe, where did you go"? Pete was right behind her, already grabbing her and putting his hands on her breasts. She shivered and removed them.

"Pete… just don`t. I don`t feel good". Pete started to nuzzle her neck and started tracing with his fingers down her body. His hand was almost down at her panties, when she jumped away from him.

"Pete! I said no"! Pete quickly stopped his ministrations and moved a little from her.

"Sorry Sam, I… I didn`t meant to hurt you". Sam took a deep breath, feeling guilty. How could she say no to Pete, when not even half an hour ago, she almost had sex with her CO.

"It`s ok Pete. Just let me take a shower and you wait for me in the bed". She started to get rid of her panties, when she noticed she was not wearing a bra, remembering that Jack took it off of her. Crap, she murmured to herself and went to the bathroom. It took her 10 minutes and when she was back in her bedroom, Pete was already waiting for her, naked with already full erection. She lay down next to him. Pete was on top of her the next second, kissing her and touching her. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to think of Jack. She felt Pete going down on her, but it did nothing to her. She felt nothing. It didn`t take him long to slip inside her. She moved a little to be more comfortable and he thought she was enjoying it. He had no idea, she thought. He started trusting into her, harder and faster, clueless of her not even reacting to him. When he was done, he just rolled off of her and kissed her.

"Mhm… this was great babe. I`m going to get some sleep. I have to go back to Denver in couple of hours". He turned around and was asleep in a moment.

Sam was lying there for couple of minutes. Feeling awful and disappointed in herself. She left the bed and went to shower again, feeling dirty and a hypocrite.

* * *

><p>"Sir".<p>

"What"?! Jack was frustrated, annoyed, cranky, going crazy. They were on this god forsaken planet for three days now. Daniel and Carter were doing some survey on some ancient ruins and soil around them, while him and Teal`c were there to keep them safe. Daniel kept talking something about something, and Jack just had it enough. His mind was preoccupied and he hated it. He should be on full alert, while all he could do, was think about that moment between him and Carter. Even when only thinking about it, his body started reacting. Crap. Just then Sam approached him and he felt awful for snapping at her like that. But he didn`t hear her approach him, and he knew this was not good. He had to come out of it, he thought.

"Sorry. What Carter"?

"Daniel and I are done. There is nothing here that would need more research, sir". Jack sighed relieved that they can finally go home.

"Ok Carter. Pack everything up, and we leave in 30 minutes".

"Yes sir". Sam turned around, leaving Jack alone.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back SG1". As usually, General Hammond was standing at the bottom of a ramp, waiting for his flag team to come back home.<p>

"It is good to be back, sir". General grinned at them, seeing they were all tired and cranky.

"I believe you, Jack. Go, take your showers, check in the infirmary and we`ll debrief in 2 hours".

Sam was on the infirmary bed, waiting for Janet to do her post mission check up. The guys were already finished and went to the commissary, while she was still there.

"Hey Sam, sorry for keeping you waiting. We`re a little crowded in here as you can see". Sam smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I noticed. So, can I go now? We have debriefing in 30 minutes and I would really like to grab something to eat before I go".

"Yeah, you can go Sam. And get some rest, ok". Sam quickly stood up from the bed and walked to the commissary, noticing that the rest of her team was still there. She grabbed a bowl of blue jello and a coffee and then joined them.

"Hey Sam. What took you so long"? Sam sat down next to Daniel and started eating.

"Oh. Janet has a lot of work and the infirmary was crowded when it was my turn for check up".

Jack suddenly stood up and started to gather things on his plate and was about to leave when Daniel stopped him.

"Hey Jack. Where are you going"? Jack sighed, but knew it would be for the best to just answer him.

"I have to talk to the General. I am almost late".

"But the briefing doesn`t start for the next 25 minutes".

"It`s not about the mission". With that he turned around and left them all looking confused at him.

Jack knocked on General`s door and waited.

"Come". He opened the door, to see the General just finishing his telephone conversation.

"Sit Jack. What can I do for you"? Jack sat down, nervous but determined to talk with him.

"General. I would like some personal leave for a while, sir". General Hammond looked at Jack, confused.

"Why Jack? SG1 just had some vacation time a month ago".

"Not SG1, sir. Just for me". Now General was really confused and had no idea what was going on.

"Is there something wrong"?

"Sir. It is personal. But all I can say, that for now I am a liability out there in the field and I can`t guarantee for the safety of my teammates, sir". General was shocked. This is so not what he was expecting to hear from his 2IC.

"Jack. What is wrong"?

Jack took a deep breath, thinking about what to tell him.

"Sir… it`s just… personal. I can`t focus on the mission, my mind keeps wandering to the… well the reason why I made this decision, and I am not 100%, hell not even 50% of what I have to be out there" General was looking at him for a while, thinking about what he told him. He knew it took a lot of Jack to confess this. He sighed and put his hands on the table in front of him.

"Jack. Are you sure"?

"Yes sir". General could see in his eyes that he was being serious and that nothing could change his mind.

"What about SG1, Jack? Have you talked to them about this problem?"

"No sir. I can`t. And I was hoping you could bring this up after the debriefing".

"I see. Well, then let`s go. They are here". Jack turned around to see his friends already seating at the table in the next room. They both stood up and joined them.

The briefing lasted for about an hour. Mostly Daniel and Carter talking. After they were done they all stood up to leave, when General stopped them.

"People. I would like to announce that from now on, Major Carter will have the command of SG1". He saw the three pairs of eyes looking at him in shock. He noticed Daniel and Carter were about to say something, so he continued talking.

"Colonel O`Neill is taking some time off. For now, he is not sure when he`ll be returning back. In the mean time, SG1 will resume with it`s duties as for now, only Major Carter will have the command. Dismissed".

General left to his office, leaving three people very confused.

"Jack, what…". Daniel didn`t get a chance to voice his worry.

"Don`t Daniel. Just… It was my decision. I have to do this". With that he turned around and left.

"What the hell is going on? Sam, do you know anything"? Daniel and Teal`c looked at her, but when they saw her, they knew she had no idea.

"I don`t know Daniel".

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_A short one. Enjoy ;)_

**CHAPTER 5**

Jack was spending his free time in his cabin. It has been a week since he left his three friends in that briefing room. He hated leaving them like that, but he really had hard time confronting them, especially Carter. He knew they all must be very confused, but he also knew that they can handle whatever they are given. And as he was thinking, this was great opportunity for Sam to get some commanding skills. He knew she`d be great, but couldn`t stop worrying about her. They should talk about what almost happened. Well, something did happen. He remembered how she reacted as his hand stroked her down in her panties. He quickly discarded this memory, trying not to torture himself too much. He had no idea if he ever will be ready to go back. Actually, he had an idea what could make things better. They really did need to talk this out. He sighed and threw a pebble into the lake. _Yeah right… talk. And how do we do that,_ he muttered to himself. He knew she wouldn`t come here. She always said no when he invited her.

* * *

><p>SG1 was back from a 5 day mission. Tired, dirty and cranky. Well, they have all been somewhat cranky since Jack left. They knew he was at the cabin, he called the General to tell them. Daniel was angry at him, Teal`c didn`t say a word and Sam… she had no idea what she was feeling. She thought that Jack leaving was her fault, but didn`t tell that either to Daniel or Teal`c. Jack left 14 days ago. As much as she loved being given the command until he comes back, she hated it. She hated going out there without him, watching their six.<p>

Sam was having as hard time as Jack did. She was thinking of him every second. It took her a week after Jack left to finally decide. She called Pete to come over. She was afraid of the talk she was about to have with a man she thought she loved. She wanted to love him, wanted something normal, away from the SGC, the Air Force. But it wasn`t him. It will always be Jack, she thought. But she knew even though she is going to break it up with Pete, that she still can`t have Jack. But it didn`t matter. There was no point in deceiving Pete.

Their talk lasted for hours. Pete was trying hard to make her change her mind. He was hurt and couldn`t understand her. At the end she finally told him about another man. She didn`t go into details, just told him about her feelings about him and that they might even never have a chance to be together. She knew she hurt him even more by confessing him this, but there was no other way. Pete left her, brokenhearted and they met couple of days later to return each other`s stuff that they had at their houses.

* * *

><p>She was walking towards her house, hands full of groceries, finally able to stock her fridge and pantry since General decided to give them a week off. He hated seeing them like this. They were all confused and disappointed since Jack left.<p>

Just as Sam entered the house her cell phone started to ring. _Crap._ She ran to the kitchen to put down the groceries and finally answered.

"Carter". There was silence for couple of seconds, and as she was about to turn down the phone, a voice finally came through.

"Hey Carter". She couldn`t breathe._ He was calling her and she couldn`t even say hi,_ she thought to herself. Finally she gathered herself and answered.

"Hi sir". Jack took a deep breath, having no clue what to say next.

"So… what`ya doing"? Sam was so nervous that she started to laugh at his question.

"Oh my god, are you serious, sir"?

"What"?

"After the stunt you pulled, leaving like that, and this is what you come up with, when you call after 14 days"? Jack grinned, and could imagine her being angry and relieved at the same time, for him finally calling her.

"Um… I guess so".

"You guess? I see. So, why are you calling, sir"? Jack didn`t say anything for a while, making Sam even more nervous.

"Sir"?

"Um, yeah. I was…"

"You left because of me, didn`t you, sir"? Sam whispered. Jack was silent, contemplating what to say. It was true. He did left because of her. Because of what they almost did. It scared the shit out him, realizing what effect she had on him. And they didn`t even do that much.

"Yeah" Sam closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, but was having hard time. She wanted to cry, and scream at him, but she didn`t do anything of that.

"Why"?

"That is why I am calling. I was… I… Would you mind coming here so we could… you know… um…"

"Talk"? she whispered back.

"Yeah. Talk". Sam looked at her watch. It was still early in the morning, and if she left right now, she could be there early in the evening. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I`ll be there. I`ll leave here in about 15 minutes"

"You are"? Jack was surprised that she said yes. Wanting nothing more than for her to say yes"

"Yeah".

"Ok. So… see`ya when you get here".

"Bye sir".

"Bye Carter".

Sam put down the phone and ran to her bedroom to pack some clothing and items from bathroom. She was ready in less than 15 minutes and was already driving to Minnesota.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sam was driving for couple of hours now, making short stops on the way. Jack called her couple of more times to give her instructions on how to get to his cabin. Their conversations were short, none of them knowing what to say. Sam did a lot of thinking while driving, and still couldn`t come up with what to say to him. She was thinking about just letting him do the talking, but she knew him better. She knew that when she`ll get there, they will both be quiet and everything will get awkward. She still had a couple of hours of driving before her, so she decided to go grab a quick lunch and some coffee. As much as she wanted to get to the cabin as soon as possible, she was really hungry and a little tired. She was half way through with her lunch when her phone rang.

"Hey Sam. Where are you"? Sam smiled and put down her cup of coffee.

"Hi Daniel".

"Teal`c and I are at your house, are you coming soon"?

"Crap"! Um… sorry Daniel, but I`m not coming home for the weekend. I totally forgot about you and Teal`c coming over". Sam closed her eyes, feeling awful about forgetting she was suppose to spend the day with the two of them.

"It`s ok Sam, don`t worry. So where did you go"? Sam was thinking for a while if she should tell him, but decided not to. She knew that if she did, Daniel would immediately call Jack with thousands of questions.

"I`m going to see my brother, I`ll be back late on Sunday".

"Ok then. Have fun Sam. Bye".

Sam quickly drank the rest of her coffee and went back to her car. She was getting nervous and anxious to see Jack. She knew they have to talk and it surprised her that he was thinking the same. Well, not that he was thinking the same, but that he decided to actually have this conversation with her. She knew it was hard for him to open to anyone.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking in and out of the cabin, not really doing anything. He tried to calm down a little but it was useless. His mind kept wandering to Sam and that she`d be here with him soon. He still couldn`t believe it that she agreed to come. He thought that she`d want to talk about this, but on some neutral ground, definitely not here. He was thinking if she would like to stay at the cabin for the night, or if she would go to the local motel. He decided to prepare a room for her just in case she decided to stay. When he was done with her room, he started to prepare some food, knowing Sam, she`d be hungry in the evening. It took him about 20 minutes and after that he went to sit on the dock and just stare at the pond. He was still seating there when he heard her car. He decided to stay there.<p>

Sam was seating in her car for couple of more minutes after arriving at his cabin. She was nervous and scared. Finally she got out and started walking. She saw him seating on a dock. She knew he was aware of her, so she walked to him. The sun was almost at its low.

"It`s beautiful". Jack turned to look at her, wanting nothing more but to wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah". They were standing there, both watching the sunset and not saying anything. It took them a while before they noticed that the sun has set and it started to get cold. Jack looked at Sam, but just didn`t know what to say. He imagined it was going to be hard, but not like this.

"Come. Let`s go inside". Sam followed him, her heart beating faster, afraid of starting their conversation. When they entered the cabin, Sam took couple of minutes to look around, smiling, noticing it was reflecting Jack. Jack was looking at her while she was walking around.

"What are you smiling for"? Sam turned around and just shrugged her shoulders.

"It`s exactly like I imagined it to be".

"It is"?

"Mhm".

Jack didn`t know what to say. He never thought Sam would imagine what it was like here.

"Do you want something to drink? I am almost done with dinner, if you`re hungry".

"Coffee would be great. And no food, thanks".

Jack went to the kitchen to prepare them some coffee, while Sam took off her shoes and jacket. There was a fire in the fireplace and the cabin was warm and cozy. Sam sat down on a couch and waited for Jack. He was there in a minute giving her cup. She shivered a little when their fingers touched and she closed her eyes for a second to compose herself.

"You ok"? Jack was looking at her, noticing her shivering and closing her eyes for a second.

"Are you cold"? Sam looked up at him and smiled, noticing he was worried about her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"No, I`m ok. I guess I`m just nervous like hell". Jack grinned and sat down next to her, firmly holding on to his cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I have no idea what I was doing whole day. I think there might be a new path leading outside, from me pacing this much". Sam laughed at him nervously and took a sip of her coffee.

"So". Jack looked at her, waiting for her to say anything, but he knew it should be him to start the talking.

Sam put down the cup and looked at him.

"So".

"I… I`m sorry… you know… for… ugh" Jack stood up from the couch and started pacing in circles. Sam knew better than to interrupt him. He needed his time, but so did she. It took him a while to calm himself. He looked at her, noticing her eyes were on him. He loved those baby blues. He never saw eyes like hers. So big and so blue. He sat down on a coffee table, so he could look at her. He noticed that she was confused, and scared like shit, just like he was. In a way, that made him feel better, he was not the only one feeling like that.

"I hate feeling like this. I have no idea how to… where to start this conversation". Sam moved closer to him, but not touching him.

"You said you were sorry. For what"?

"Ugh… for… you know…" Sam shook her head at him, looking confused.

"No. I don`t know, Jack. Tell me". Jack was totally surprised by her using his name. He loved it. He had to take a deep breath and his heart did the weird skipping thing in his chest, making him awful.

"For the other day. When I… when we… Agh… Crap"! He stood up again, but this time Sam followed him. He was surprised when he suddenly felt her fingers intertwining with his.

"Jack". He turned around to see her big blue eyes filled with worry and fear and something else he didn`t recognize.

"Do you want me to talk"? Jack closed his eyes, thinking about what she asked, but he knew it should be him. He had to do this. He looked at her again and nodded.

"No. It`s… I can do this". But as he was looking at her, he couldn`t help himself. He noticed his hand going up to cup her face, and the other one following it. He leaned his forehead against hers and just stayed like that. It didn`t take long when he felt her arms around his neck and her head resting in the crook of his neck. He loved the way her warm breath felt on his skin. They were both like that for a while, just enjoying each other`s presence.

"Um… I`m sorry. I shouldn`t…" Jack tried to move away from her, but she wouldn`t let him.

"No", she whispered and held on to him tighter. "I don`t want you to be sorry. I am not sorry. I`m not sorry for the other day either. I wanted it to happen. I wanted that for a long time. And we both know if Pe… if we weren`t interrupted, that it would happen". Jack was contemplating what she said. He didn`t expect anything like that. He hugged her tighter, one hand on her back and the other around her neck.

"Sam. We.."

"I know. We can`t".

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am so happy reading them, they just make me write faster :D So. Here we are, back at the cabin. This chapter is **rated M.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack hugged her tighter, trying to keep her closer to him.

"Yeah… you`re right, we can`t". He stepped away to distance himself. He didn`t thrust himself, afraid he might never let her go. Sam sat down on the couch again, knees to her chest hugging them with her arms. She leaned her chin onto them and closed her eyes. She promised herself that she will not cry in front of him no matter what. But this was hard. All she wanted in her life was him, and he was the only thing she could not have. She heard Jack sigh and finally looked up to him again. He was staring directly at her, not even blinking when she didn`t turn around.

"We still should talk, Jack".

"Yeah, I know". Jack joined her on the couch, this time seating a little further from her, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I could retire".

"No Jack. You`re too valuable to this program. You know you can`t. I could quit the Air Force and work in the lab only". She looked at him, seeing that they were both determine that they won`t let the other quit anything.

"No Sam. You love the Air Force". Sam leaned her chin back on her knees and murmured something. Jack didn`t understand her, so he looked at her noticing her posture. She always hugged herself like that when she felt vulnerable. He wanted to hug her and comfort her, but he knew he shouldn˙t.

"What did you say"? She looked up at him again, thinking if she should say this.

"I said, I love you, more than the Air Force". _There. She said it._ She was waiting for the ground to open and swallow her. It would be better than waiting for him to say anything. But no. He didn`t. She was afraid to look up, what she might see. But in that moment she felt his arms around her, his head on her shoulder, hugging her tight to him.

"Jack", Sam whispered. She tried to look at him, but he was holding her like his life depended on her being there. She felt the same. And it hurt. He finally broke the hug and gently ran his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you too, Sam. Never doubt in my love for you". Sam was trying hard not to cry. She knew this doesn`t change anything. But as hard as she was trying, she couldn`t hold back the tears from falling down her cheeks. She was hurting, knowing that things between them will never change until they are both in the Air Force. They would never let them be together. Jack let her cry, wanted to do the same, but he never did. He only cried when Charlie died. They both stayed like that until they fell asleep.

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, noticing Sam was pressed against his chest, breathing slowly. But even in her sleep, he could tell that she was tense. He stood up and picked her up in his arms and took her to her bed. He stayed there for about 10 minutes just watching her and cursing everyone who made all the rules. But even he knew better. They were there for a reason. But as he was thinking about it, they weren`t written for those working at the SGC. No one knew what they were going through every time they stepped on another planet. And right then and there he decided to go back on Monday and try to talk with Hammond. With that thought he stood up and went to his bedroom to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up, looking confused around the room, finally remembering the previous night. She stood up, taking a blanket around her shoulders and went to look for Jack. She found him standing on the dock, looking across the pond, but not really seeing anything. She joined him, leaning into his shoulder and lacing her fingers with his.<p>

"Jack".

"What"? Sam looked up to him, blinking because the sun was bothering her and leaned back into him.

"Can we pretend for today, that there are no rules"? Jack was thinking for a while, knowing that this was too big of a temptation.

"Sam. We…" She turned around to face him, seeing doubt in his eyes. Doubt and desire and so much more.

"Please Jack. Just for today". Jack removed his hand from her shoulders and took hers in his. They started walking to the cabin, both with anticipation and fear. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Jack started kissing her.

The touch of his lips made Sam almost losing her balance, but Jack kept a firm grip on her shoulders, while she returned the kiss with full passion. Their tongues were clashing against each other, both now frantically kissing the other. Sam`s hands went up behind his neck stroking his hair what made Jack pull her closer to him, making her feel his arousal. Sam loved the feel of him pressed hard against her thigh. He started nuzzling her neck, kissing her on a delicate skin behind her ear. Sam started moaning and returning the kisses, going down his throat, while her hands slid below his shirt so she could feel his skin on her hands. Jack lead her to his bedroom, slowly taking off her shirt, tracing the muscles of her body with his fingers. Sam took a deep breath, helping him take off his shirt and started kissing him now on his chests, her hands going behind the waistband of his sweats, while she traced her kisses with her tongue until she reached his nipple and took it in her mouth, gently going over it with her tongue.

"God Sam" She looked at him and started kissing again, this time a lot more passionate, while he was taking off her bra. Sam could feel his erection getting harder against her. She moved a little and looked down, noticing he was not wearing boxers. She started kissing him down his stomach, tracing the hair down to the waistband. Slowly she started stroking him through the sweats, making him moan and move against her. She smiled. She loved how she made him feel.

"Sam… wa…" She had no idea what he wanted to say, pulling down his sweats and gently grazing the top of his erection with her lips. He jerked against her, wanting her to do a lot more than that. She grabbed him with one hand and started teasing him with her tongue, while the other hand grabbed down his balls. Jack was holding on her head, his hand stroking her hair and letting Sam take him into her mouth. He was going crazy, feeling the wetness of her mouth, while her teeth were gently grazing him around. He couldn`t take it anymore. He pulled her up and pressed his mouth to hers, both falling down on the bed.

"You are so beautiful, Sam". Sam`s hands were holding on to his back, while he cupped her breasts and started gently play with them. He gently took her nipple in his mouth, licking on it, sucking, making Sam move frantically below him, asking him for more.

"Jack, please…" He smiled and kissed her on her mouth again, than slowly going down between her breasts and down to her belly. Sam started to move more below him and grabbing him, pulling him lower to her core. He settled himself between her legs, Sam already spreading them wider. She was still wearing her panties that were almost soaked through and through. Jack smiled and started kissing her through them.

"Oh god, Jack. Please… more". He pulled them down and threw them on the floor. He could see Sam was all ready for him, but he didn`t want to hurry things up. He loved exploring her body. As much as he wanted to slip inside her and relieve himself, he took his time, enjoying the view of her below him. He started kissing her and stroking with his hand, what just made her press harder into his mouth. Jack pulled himself up, kissing her again all over her body, her hands holding onto him tight, her legs going behind him. Sam could taste herself in his mouth, what just made her go crazy. She wanted him. She needed him right now.

"Jack…" But Jack couldn`t wait any longer too. He slipped inside her, making her gasp in surprise, waiting for couple of seconds until she felt comfortable. He couldn`t keep his eyes off of her. He started trusting into her, slowly. Sam joined him in their rhythmic movements, their body in sync with each other. Soon they were moving faster, both repeating the others name. Jack could feel her muscles around him, feel her coming hard, milking him and making him trust harder and faster into her. She screamed his name between her orgasm, trusting her hips into him and gently stroking his balls making him totally lose it. He pushed one more time and finally he could feel exploding inside her.

They were both lying, their bodies intertwined, Sam`s head on his chest, his arms holding her gently. They were both silent, Jack`s hand stroking Sam`s back. He looked down at her, noticing that she was thinking and imagining what she was thinking about. He put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"Hey. None of that, ok", he whispered and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Not today. No worrying. Deal?" Sam smiled and kissed him back.

"Deal".

"Um… so, are you ok? You know… ugh… I was…".

"I`m great Jack. You were great". Jack grinned.

"So. What are we doing for the rest of the day"?

"Do you even have to ask, Jack"? Sam kissed him and moved closer to him.

"Well. I had that in mind too, but I thought we had to eat something eventually".

"Hmm…" Sam started drawing circles on Jack`s chest and pretended to be thinking.

"Come on. I`ll go make us something to eat. We`re going to need energy for what we have in plan". Jack winked at her and smiled. Sam started to laugh but did agreed with him. While he went to prepare some food, Sam took a shower, already wishing Jack would be with her. She joined him quickly, noticing Jack was done. She started to make some coffee, while Jack went to shower too.

"Mmm, this taste so good". Sam was enjoying the food and Jack was surprised at her appetite. He grinned and just looked at her. He thought he could never get bored with her by him side. Going to bed with her at night and waking up with her wrapped around his arms. Sam looked up at him.

"What"?

"Nothing. I was just thinking how great it is, being with you like this".

"Yeah… it really is", she whispered and stood up. She took him by his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"Hey, I`m still eating, woman". Sam started laughing and turned around to kiss him hungrily.

"Mhm… ok, so maybe not that hungry". Jack followed her and they were on a bed in seconds. Sam pushed him down and quickly got rid of her clothes, Jack mimicking her, pulling down his sweats. As soon as he was lying there naked, Sam was on top of him straddling him up.

"Hey". She kissed him, catching his lower lip, while his hands started stroking her back and going down to her hips.

"Hmm… loving the view down here". Sam smiled and lowered herself, making her breasts tease him on his chests. He grabbed them both in his hands, loving the feel of her soft skin. Sam could feel his erection growing and started to rub herself on it.

"God Jack… how can you get so hard" Sam pressed herself closer to him, loving the throbbing sensation against her already aroused skin.

"You Sam… you make me this hard". Jack grabbed her by her ass, pulling her higher. Sam moved a little, letting him slip inside her, loving the way he felt while rubbing her inside.

"Jack…"

"Come Sam… come for me" Sam started to move faster, feeling Jack`s hand pressing his fingers on her clit, making her lose her mind.

"Come on Sam". Jack started to press on her clit harder, while she was moving frantically. It took her another push into him when she finally came, Jack following her. She fell on his chest, trying to catch her breath.

Jack grinned at her and moved away hair from her face.

"You know. I always thought some Goauld will be the end of me, but now I think you, Samantha Carter is the one, riding me like this". Sam chuckled, hiding her head into his chest, feeling the blush starting from her neck up to her face. He hugged her and kissed her on top of her head. It was soon after that when they both fell asleep. The whole day was spent like this. Making love and resting. Sam was afraid of the next day. She`ll be the first to leave the cabin, taking the long drive back home, alone. She knew it was for best, that they don`t go together. They both agreed that this was it. There will be no more hugging or kissing until they figure it out how to be together without breaking the rules.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, when they were standing next to Sam`s car, saying their goodbyes.<p>

"I love you, Sam. We`ll figure this out, I promise". Sam just nodded, afraid that if she speaks that she`ll start to cry.

"I love you too, Jack". They hugged and kissed goodbye. It was after 10 minutes when Sam had to stop her car, not able to hold back the tears. She let herself cry and it took her almost 30 minutes to compose herself and to start drive again.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Jack was panicking. They were on a routine mission, no hostiles, just some planet with lots of trees. They were all seating at a camp, getting ready for the night, when Sam suddenly screamed in pain. She was holding on to her stomach and screaming.

"Sam! What is wrong"? Daniel was first next to her, Jack and Teal`c following him. Daniel didn`t know what to do. He wanted to touch her, but decided not to.

"What`s going on. Carter"? Sam was trying to breathe through the pain, tears going down her face.

"It… it hurts". Daniel stood up and in that moment what he saw, scared him to death.

"She`s bleeding, Jack". Jack and Teal`c looked down to where Daniel was pointing with his finger.

"Crap! What the hell".

"Jack, we have to take her to the base. Quickly". Jack looked at Teal`c, while Daniel started packing their things.

"T, can you take her"? Teal`c nodded his head and went to Sam. He picked her up what just made her scream even more. Jack was thinking that in all his life, he never heard screams like this. He was out of his mind, worrying about Sam.

"Daniel… just leave everything. Let`s go".

* * *

><p>"Oh come on George. Tell me. Wha…"<p>

"Unscheduled off world activation". General Hammond looked at Jacob Carter and went to sergeant Harriman.

"Walter, what do we got"? There was a silence for couple of seconds, waiting for the IDC to come through.

"It`s SG1, sir".

"George"? Jacob looked worried at his friend.

"They are not due to be back for another 24 hours. Open the iris sergeant". Walter did as said, while General called the medical team. They waited for seconds, worried what happened, when first through the gate came Teal`c carrying Sam. He immediately put her down on a gurney and the medical team with Janet left to the infirmary.

Jack and Daniel were both on their way to follow them, when General Hammond and Jacob came down to the gate room.

"Report Colonel". Jacob noticed that Jack and Daniel were both in shock and wanted nothing more but to follow Sam to the infirmary.

"I don`t know what happened sir. One moment she was fine, the other she started screaming in pain and bleeding".

Jack was looking at the door where Sam was taken, nervously pacing at the spot he was standing.

"Sir, permission to…"

"Go Jack. We`ll debrief tomorrow at 0800 hours". With that everyone almost ran to the infirmary, but Janet was already with Sam, not letting anyone near. The other medical team was already waiting for them to do the post mission check up`s, but no one wanted to move, all waiting for news about Sam.

"Go Jack. Go get checked up, and I`ll wait for the doctor", said Jacob, afraid of what was happening with his daughter.

Jacob went to sit down in the hallway, having his talk with Selmac. It didn`t take long for the rest of the SG1 to join him. They were all seating in silence when finally Janet emerged through the door. They could all tell that she was exhausted and worried.

"Janet" She stopped in front of them, taking a deep breath and looked at them.

"How is she, doctor Fraised"? asked worried Jacob.

"She`ll be ok, she lost a lot of blood, but she is not in any danger. She`ll sleep for couple of hours, but other than that, she`s ok".

"What happened to her"?

"I am really sorry, but I have to talk to Sam before I tell you anything. I am really sorry, but I have to go back to her". They were all looking at the door that Janet disappeared through. Confused about what was going on, and why Janet wouldn`t tell them anything. They all sat down again, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Couple of hours later, Sam woke up, noticing the pain was gone, but felt weird. She looked around, seeing she was in the infirmary. She thought it was strange that no one was there, waiting for her to wake up. She tried to sit up when a nurse noticed her and went to get Janet. Sam heard the clicking of her shoes and grinned.<p>

"Hey Janet. What happened"? Janet was surprised at Sam`s behavior and went to stand next to her.

"Sam. How are you feeling"?

"A little sore, but other than that, I feel fine. Janet. What happened"?

"Sam. I am really sorry, but… you lost the baby".

"Baby? What baby, Janet".

"Sam. You didn`t know"?

"Know what Janet? You`re scaring me". Janet didn`t expect this.

"Sam. You were 6 weeks pregnant".

"What? No… no Janet this can`t be"

"I`m sorry Sam"

"No… but… you said that I can`t get pregnant. Not after Jolinar. No".

"I guess I was wrong, Sam".

Sam was in shock. She leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes. Janet noticed tears started to fall down her cheeks, and Sam started to sob. Her whole body was shaking. Janet reached over to her and pulled her in a hug.

"No! No! No"! Sam was now screaming and crying. Janet called a nurse to give her a mild sedative, when the rest of SG1 with Jacob ran into the room.

"What is happening. Why is she screaming"? Daniel was getting more scared by the minute, with Janet acting so strange, not telling them anything. Jack looked over to Sam, noticing that her cheeks were wet from tears.

"Doc. What"?

"I will tell you all at the briefing in an hour, Colonel. Now go out of here. Get something to eat and rest".

They knew that she won`t tell them anything at the moment. They all quietly left the infirmary, all wondering what was going on.

After an hour they were all gathered in the briefing room, waiting for General Hammond. Janet was looking at the papers in front of her, trying to avoid the looks that they were giving her. Finally General joined them and asked Janet to start the briefing.

"General, there is not much to say. Well… she… She is in no danger. She… She lost a baby, sir"

"What"?! Everyone was looking at Janet to tell them more, but there was nothing more to say.

"She lost a baby. She was 6 weeks pregnant. She didn`t know. She is in shock. I gave her a mild sedative to keep her asleep, but she should be awake by now". They were all contemplating this news.

"I didn`t know she was seeing anyone", said Daniel.

But just before he could fully finish this sentence, Jack stood up and ran through the door. He couldn`t breathe. She was pregnant. She lost the baby. Jack ran as fast as he could, almost knocking everyone on his path on the ground. When he arrived to the private room where Sam was, he stopped. He could see her, lying under the covers, crying. He went over her and sat down on a chair.

"Sam". Sam looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Jack. I`m sorry. I am so, so sorry. I didn`t know. I would never go through the gate if I knew". She started to cry harder, when finally Jack sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her.

"It`s ok Sam. It wasn`t your fault". He tried to soothe her, but he knew that at this moment all he could do was be there for her. He leaned back on the bed, taking her down with him, so she could rest her head on his chest . He held her tight, and it wasn`t long when tears started falling down his cheeks too. Nobody noticed the group of 5 people at the door, looking at them.

**TBC**

_Please, please review. I`m afraid everyone stopped reading this._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for you reviews :D And thank you sooooooooooo much Dafidowndilly!_

**CHAPTER 9**

When Jack woke up it was late at night, noticing there was no one around. He looked down at Sam. It took her a long time to fall asleep. She was crying in his arms, crying for their lost baby, that they didn`t even know it existed. Jack was trying hard to not let the emotions overwhelm him, but it didn`t took long when he felt his tears falling down his cheeks. He lost a 2nd baby. All that just made him think of Charlie, and then his thoughts went back to Sam. He knew the pain she was feeling. Well, he knew the loss of a baby, but it was pretty much no question, that she was hurting just as he had so many years ago. He leaned his chin on top of her head and kissed her. In that moment he could tell that someone entered the room. He looked up, to see Jacob standing at the far end of Sam`s bed. He tried to move, but Jacob stopped him.

"No, stay Jack. I don`t want her to wake up". Jack slowly leaned back and closed his eyes.

"The baby. It was yours"? Jack just took a deep breath and nodded, emotions again trying to take him over. He blinked twice to keep his tears at bay and looked at Jacob.

"We… It never happened before, Jake. But…"

"I understand Jack, you don`t have to explain yourself. And I knew about your feelings for a long time now". Jack was surprised by Jacob`s calmness, which he thought was a lot of Selmac`s doing.

"Thanks Jake". They were both quiet for a while, their eyes focused on Sam.

"I just worry what will happen now. You two have put a lot on the line. Your careers, future at the SGC".

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking about retiring, but they won`t let me".

"You thought about retiring since you two…"

"No. I`ve been wanting this for years. You can ask Hammond. He knew…" Jacob was surprised at how long this was going on, and how deep Jack`s feelings were for Sam.

"I… I just never thought it would come down to this. I would never do anything to harm her career, and now…"

"Jack. Don`t beat yourself down. It was a decision both of you made. And both of you knew the risks. Don`t do this to yourself". Jack didn`t say anything, but did appreciate Jacob`s words.

"Well… I`ll be going now. You get some sleep now Jack. And don`t worry about anything. I will talk to George and the powers in DC. If they still want the cooperation of the Tok`ra, they are not going to say or do anything about this".

"Jake…"

"No Jack. You two deserve this. And she will need you now more than ever. I will do anything that is in my power to make sure you two can have this". Jack just nodded his head, thankful for Jacob trying to fix this. _Something that he should be doing,_ he thought.

"Thanks".

"You don`t need to thank me, Jack. I`ll be leaving first thing in the morning to talk with the council, hopefully one of them will return back with me, and then we`ll go to DC. Tell Sam I`ll come to see her as soon as we are done with this". With that, Jacob turned around and left Jack and Sam alone. Jack was contemplating what Jacob said to him. He would never thought that Jacob would react like this. He was half expecting him trying to beat the crap out of him. He left out and exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. He knew sleep won`t come to him that easy, but he wanted to be there for Sam. She`ll probably wake up soon and remember what happened. He was scared for her, remembering what Charlie`s death did to him.

Sam woke up, startled by her dreams, remembering that they were not dreams, but cruel reality. She started crying again, clenching to Jack`s shirt, trying hard not to wake him up. But no matter how hard she tried, she felt him stirring and when she looked up, she could see him hurting just as much as she was. He hugged her tighter, not saying anything. It was like that, when Janet found them early in the morning. She had no heart to wake them up. She was saddened by their loss and knew that it will only get more complicated for the two of them. She decided to not disturb them and pushed the curtain around their bed again to give them their privacy.

* * *

><p>As Jacob said, he left the SGC early in the morning, telling General Hammond that he`ll be back soon, probably with at least one member of the council with him. General was surprised and was wondering why would Jacob come with someone from the council. He knew there was no meeting scheduled.<p>

When Jacob arrived back at the Tok`ra planet, he immediately went to look for Ro`Sah, a member of council he trusted the most. He found him at his quarters talking with two more members.

"Excuse me, Ro`Sah. Are we bothering"? Ro`Sah and the other members turned around.

"No Selmac, come in". Jacob and Selmac decided it would be best if Selmac first did the talking. Jacob and Selmac entered the Ro`Sah`s quarters and greeted them properly.

"Excuse me Ro`Sah. But if it is possible, we would like to converse in private". Ro`Sah was surprised. Usually there was no secrecy between any of the members, but he thought this had to do something with Jacob rather than Selmac. He gestured to the other two members to leave and then turned to Jacob and Selmac.

"Of what do you wish to talk… Jacob". Jacob bowed his head and grinned.

"I am sorry, Ro`Sah. But it is rather of a personal matter. It is about my daughter".

"Is Samantha in trouble"? Jacob was thinking for couple of seconds before he continued talking.

"In a matter she is. You see. She got personally involved with her commanding officer. You know. Jack O`Neill".

"Ah… the infamous O`Neill", Ro`Sah nodded. "And why is this a trouble for her"?

"Actually, they are both in trouble. You see. Personal relationships in the military establishment are not allowed".

"Why is that"? asked Ro`Sah.

"Oh, there are many reasons. But mostly to maintain organizational integrity and the ability to achieve operational goals. But with them, there is a risk of the information they have, getting into the wrong hands and being used against us".

"I see. These are good reasons, aren`t they"? Jacob looked at him. He knew he was right. He always believed in those rules, and always played by them.

"They are", he answered.

"And why is there a problem"?

"You see. Sam and Jack… they loved each other for years. They had feelings for each other for a long, long time, and they never acted upon them… until recently. The product of their act, was a baby. Sam didn`t know she was pregnant until she lost the baby. With losing her baby, their relationship came to be known to everyone at the SGC".

"And why is it that you need my help"? Jacob was thinking how to ask him this, but he knew there was no other way than the truth.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the SGC to talk with General Hammond and his bosses. To… erm… to tell them, if they won`t let Jack and Sam be together, that… that we`ll end our alliance with them". Jacob inhaled, not even aware that he was holding his breath.

Ro`Sah didn`t say anything for a while. It took them long to get this alliance.

"Jacob. We can`t interfere with their ways. You know that. And this alliance is very important to us".

"Please Ro`Sah. We have to do this. They might end up in jail, being court marshaled".

"I am sorry Jacob, but you know the rules. We will not interfere". Jacob started to get angry, but he knew it might end like this.

"Ro`Sah just…" In that moment they were interrupted by another To`kra.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Selmac is needed for a mission. There is a meeting starting as we speak".

Jacob bowed his head, and Selmac started speaking.

"Is it of great importance that I attend this mission, Ke`Yon"?

"It is. You are the only one who ever meat this Goauld".

"I see. I will be there immediately". With that Ke`Yon left and Jacob again turned to Ro`Sah.

"Is there nothing I can say that will make you change your mind"?

"No Jacob. We have strict rules of which you are aware. No go to the meeting". Jacob bowed his head, Selmac again taking control of him.

The meeting lasted only 30 minutes. Jacob was thinking of approaching with this problem to some other member of the council, but Selmac told him it would be of no use. He quickly went to the Stargate and sent a message to the SGC that he won`t be around for a while. He hoped that Jack and Sam would be all right.

* * *

><p>It was 1000 hours, when Jack was finally able to get out of the bed that he shared with Sam. She was in and out of her sleep, usually waking up from nightmares and then realization would hit her of what happened and she would cry for at least an hour. It was after Sam woke up the third time, that Janet decided to give her a sedative again.<p>

"Colonel. Go get something to eat. You`ll need your energy. And go freshen up. General Hammond told me to let you know, you should come see him when you wake up".

"I can`t just leave her Janet. She might wake up. She needs me".

"She won˙t wake up for at least 6 hours. I made sure of this. She needs her rest too. Now go".

Jack didn`t want to leave her, but he knew that eventually he`ll have to face the General. He decided to go hit the showers first and then he grabbed a cup of coffee and a doughnut. He really didn`t want to eat, but he did any way. After he was done, he finally made his way to the General`s office.

He was standing in front of his office, thinking about what may happen. He knocked, and General`s voice came through the door, letting him know that he can come in.

"General. You wanted to see me". General Hammond looked up at Jack, noticing he looked like shit. There were lines on his forehead that weren't there before. His eyes had dark circles around them, and he was clenching his fists that you could see knuckles getting all white.

"Sit Jack". Jack stepped across the room and sat down to look directly at General.

"How is Major Carter"?

"Not good, sir". General just nodded his head and looked at the paper that was in front of him.

"Jack. Someone at the base reported you and Major Carter for breaking the frat rules. They are sending 2 officers to take you into a holding cell until the hearing starts". Jack was not surprised, but he thought it would take longer before anything happened.

"Sir. I… I can`t just leave her. She needs me now".

"I know Jack. I did everything I could. They wouldn`t listen to me. I am sorry. I suggest you go to her and explain. They`ll come for her in the next few days".

"They can`t sir. Didn`t you tell them she`s a mess right now. She needs to stay here, so the doc can look after her".

"I told them Jack. They didn`t want to hear it". Jack hit his fist into the desk and cursed.

"Jack".

"I`m sorry, sir. I`ll go down to the infirmary right away. When are they coming to get me"?

"The officers should be here in about 4 hours".

"I see. Well… I better go, sir". General stood up and put his hand on Jack`s shoulder.

"I am so sorry Jack. I wish there was something that I could do. You two don`t deserve to be treated like this".

"Thank you sir". Jack turned around and ran to the infirmary, hoping that Janet didn`t gave the sedative to Sam yet.

He was there in a minute, noticing that Janet was in her office.

"Colonel. Is something wrong"?

"Did you give her the sedative yet"?

"No, not yet, sir. I have to wait for another 30 minutes".

"Wait for a while, and be somewhere near".

"What is going on, Jack"? Janet left out the rules of appropriate naming on purpose.

"They are coming to take me to a holding cell until the hearing starts. Someone here on the base reported us for breaking the frat rules. I have to tell her Janet. They are coming to get her too in a few days".

"What? They can`t do that"!

"I said that too. Can you say something that could keep her here"? Janet was thinking for a while before answering him.

"I don`t know. I will try my best. Now go to her". Jack turned around and stepped to the bed where Sam was lying. He noticed that she was awake. His heart hurt when he saw her. Her eyes were red and so swollen that he was wondering if she could even see.

"Hey you", he whispered and sat down on a chair.

"Jack". She took his hand in hers and make him lean into her. "It hurts so much".

"I know" He held her close to him, trying hard not to break down.

"Sam… I have to tell you something". Sam looked up at him, noticing that it was something serious.

"What`s wrong Jack"? Jack sighed and kissed her on her forehead.

"I just came from Hammond. Someone from the base reported us for breaking the frat rules. They are coming to get me in couple of hours to take me to a holding cell until the hearing starts. And they are coming to get you in a few days too".

"Jack… they can `t. I can`t… I". Sam started crying again, her heart breaking from the news that she won`t see him for god knows how long.

"You came to say goodbye…" Jack looked at her and just nodded.

"I still have couple of hours. I`m not going anywhere until then". He joined her in the bed and hugged her. He noticed that Sam didn`t make a sound any more while crying. She didn`t even move, but he could tell she was crying hard when his shirt was soon soaked from her tears.

"I love you Sam". He kissed her on top of her head and held her tight like his life depended on that hug. It was long after that when he noticed that she fell asleep. He stood up and went to Janet".

"She`s asleep". Janet just nodded and stood up. She went to Sam and injected her the sedative to make her sleep for hours.

"Good luck, sir". Jack just nodded and left the infirmary. He was walking down the corridors not aware of it. He decided to go see Daniel and Teal`c.

He stopped at Daniel`s office, where he found both of them.

"Hey".

"Jack. How`s Sam? Are you ok"? Daniel stood up, worried for his friend.

"Janet just gave her a sedative. She`ll be asleep for a while. I… um… I came to say goodbye".

"Goodbye? Why"? Jack took a deep breath hating saying this.

"Someone from the base reported us for breaking the frat rules. They are coming to get me in couple of hours to take me to a holding cell until the hearing starts"

"How could someone do this"? Daniel was angry and wanted to do something for his friends, but knew there was nothing that he could do.

"They are coming for Sam too in a few days"

"Is she not of ill health to be taken somewhere else"? asked Teal`c.

"She is. But they don`t care"

"But. Jack"!

"What Daniel"?

"I… nothing Jack. Sorry".

"It`s ok Daniel. I know how you feel". Daniel was just about to say something when his telephone rang. He answered and just confirmed what was asked.

"Jack… um… the officers are waiting for you at General`s office"

"So this is it". Jack turned around and when he was at the doors he stopped.

"Hey. Take care of her. She`ll need you now", with that he left Daniel and Teal`c alone.

**TBC**


End file.
